


Sit Down

by CursedEstlin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix It, One Shot, SuperCorp, post 5x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedEstlin/pseuds/CursedEstlin
Summary: What happened when Kara told Lena to sit down? A fix it concept.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 421





	Sit Down

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know...  
> Just a brief scene of hope.

Her knees feel like rubber bands as she makes her way over to the chair Kara pulls out for her. She murmurs a thank you that barely gets an acknowledgement. 

She stares straight out the windows of Kara’s loft onto a once familiar view and hears movement around the kitchen behind her. A bottle of sparkling water gets placed on the table in front of her and Kara comes into view, sitting across from her with her own bottle. 

They stare at each other for long beats until even that is too much. 

There’s so much hurt radiating from them that it almost eclipses the anger. _Almost._

“You trapped me with kryptonite.” Kara fires the first shot. 

“You lied to my face for three years and used information gained when you were both Kara and Supergirl to manipulate me,” Lena returns fire.

“You turned Eve into a robot.”

“Eve is a murderous flunky for Lex and Leviathan. She shot James. I suspect she and Lex had something to do with Jeremiah’s death. At least when Hope was running things she wasn’t killing anyone.”

Kara’s breath stutters at the mention of Jeremiah’s death. “Are you sure?” Kara’s ready to call Alex and track Eve down together and find out if it’s true. By any means necessary. 

“About Jeremiah? As sure as I can be. Lex setting up Eve to make an enemy of you, isolate her and keep her firmly under his control tracks with his modus operandi. He did the same thing to me. Just this week he set up you and me by telling me about your plans to use Myriad. Though he didn’t have to work all that hard to isolate me. Not when you lead the charge in abandoning me.” Lena raises her eyes from the spot on Kara’s table she’s been fixated on to Kara’s guilty and pained expression. This isn’t why she was here. She was here to stop her brother, but she hears the words falling from her mouth anyway. “I’m sorry,” she apologizes sincerely again. “I’m sorry I didn’t put it together until it was too late.” 

It’s Kara. And she still can’t bear to see her look at her both dispassionately and with undisguised distrust. 

Kara can only hold her gaze for a moment before she has to look away, a deep frown illustrating her hurt. “You chose him over me. You trusted him over me and nothing I said made any difference.”

“You think the words you said didn’t hurt just as much as what you didn’t say? I was at least familiar with Lex’s betrayal. Yours was still new and hurt more. I chose Lex because you never chose me. You just wanted to be right and for me to be wrong. I was wrong,” Lena can freely admit that now. “But, you didn’t make it that hard of a decision. The devil you know versus the devil you thought you knew.”

Lena could see by the way Kara’s jaw ticked with righteous indignation that this was going nowhere fast. 

“You can justify all the reasons you are right and I am wrong when we’ve stopped Lex. There’s no time for that right now,” Lena pointed out. “His plans have reached the final stages. I don’t know exactly what those plans are, but we both know someone who does.”

“Brainy.”

“Brainy,” Lena agrees. She thought Kara would spring into action. Instead she stays quiet and just looks. 

Looks at Lena. Looks at what they’ve become. Looks at the pitfalls they both fell victim to. 

She doesn’t like it. 

Her grip tightens on the untouched bottle in her hand as she says a name that’s pained her to say for far too long with a resolve finally at the tip of her fingers. 

“Lena.” She hates the way Lena is afraid to look at her for fear of what might come next out of Kara’s mouth. That’s her fault. 

“In my life,” she begins, looking away for a second because it’s too much. It’s too intense. She nudges her finger under the frame of her glasses to keep her eyes from leaking down her face. It’s only a temporary measure. “There are three.”

Lena doesn’t know yet what Kara’s trying to tell her. She only knows that there’s _so much_ emotion in the moment that she can’t stop her vision from completely blurring and her jaw aches with the effort it’s taking to keep it clenched. 

“Alex. Eliza. And you.” The list of the most important people in Kara’s life is short. But not as short as Lena’s. 

They can’t reach for each other fast enough and they build a bridge over the table between them to meet in the middle. It’s not enough to just be grasping each other’s hands and then shoulders. 

No. 

Neither of them is happy until Kara’s floating over her dining room table and Lena is standing on her feet and she’s crushed against Kara’s body. 

“There’s just you,” Lena cries into her shoulder and Kara’s arms tighten around her even more. 

There’s a sense of relief between them that at least _this_ will be mended between them. 

They just have to defeat Lex and Leviathan first. 

Piece of cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Blah. Get it away from me! 😕


End file.
